Pokemon Orange: Naruto's Journey
by Genmu-Zero
Summary: A crossover where Naruto sacrificed himself to defeat the juubi. The great Kami decided to give naruto a second chance at life but in a different world, the pokemon world!
1. Revival

**Hello, this is a story me and a friend of mine started a few days ago and thought i would post it here. Know that it will take place in the Manga universe. **

**Disclaimer: we do not own naruto or pokemon **

...

...

...

... silence...

That's all naruto was able to hear. For a moment, he wondered how he got here. All he remembers was fighting Madara, Obito and the Juubi. He along with Sasuke defeated Madara and Naruto convinced Obito that what he was doing was wrong. But in the end, the juubi wad too strong for all of them. So Naruto took a page from his father's book and did the shiki fuijin and sealed the juubi withing himself. Thus sacrificing himself to eliminate the juubi.

Now ... he was just floating in an endless abyss. Thinking about his life so far all the people he had come to know fought and bonded with. He wanted to know how his friends were doing right now, did they get the peace they all needed in there life's. So many questions yet so little answers.

"Stand, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" He heard from behind him.

He turned and found himself in front of a beautiful woman. She had long flowing white hair. She wore a white kimono adorned with a golden designs.

"W-who are you!?" Naruto said, surprised.

"I am the creator of the worlds, but you may call me Kami" she said in a soft angelic voice.

"Wait ... you said worlds? There are more than just mine?" Naruto asked.

"Why of course Naruto-kun. I am going to send you to one of these worlds" She replied, Naruto blushing slightly at the added suffix.

"Why ...?" Naruto was shocked to hear this.

"You did not live the life you were supposed to live and for that you are getting a second chance at life." She explained.

"What about my friends?" Naruto asked.

"Do not fret, for they are ok" Kami.

"And kurama what would happen to him? Will he stay with me or leave me?"

"He will be with you Naruto-kun in fact he did not want to say goodbye to you at all. I'll admit you two have become quite the duo" Kami said with a small giggle.

"What is this world that I am being sent to." Naruto wondered.

"A world with magical creatures called pokemon, they live and work with humans and along with people, they battle each other" Kami said

"That sounds okay" Naruto said, nodding

"Naruto-kun there are some people that wish to talk to you."

"Who are they?" naruto ask

"Why don't you find out for yourself there right behind you" Kami pointed behind him

Naruto look behind him to see who wanted to talk to him. The sight brought him to tears. In front of him was Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, his parents.

"K-kaa-chan, tou-san!" Was all naruto was able to say before running up and hugging his parents with tears in his eyes.

"Hello sochi-kun, Kami allowed us to see you before you left. We are proud of you for doing what you've done" Kushina said, hugging her son back.

"They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree and in this case they are correct, good work son" Minato said.

Naruto retold the story of his life, even though his parents have watched him, it felt good to hear it from him.

Afterwards he turned to Kami "I am ready" he said.

"Ok then, step into the portal behind me and you will be sent to the world, I will infuse your mind with some basic knowledge of the world along the way" Kami said as a portal appeared behind her.

"... good bye kaa-chan, tou-san, I love you both" Naruto said before taking a step into the portal.

"We love you too" he heard behind him and he was enveloped in a blue energy.

A new world awaits ...

**End**

Omake 1: After the end

After Naruto sacrificed himself, peace overtook the shinobi world. Kakashi became the seventh hokage, the title of sixth hokage was given to Naruto, and soon Sasuke took Kakashi's place. He along with the rest of the rookie 9 carved Naruto's face along side the others. He became a beacon of hope to everyone and people would look up to Naruto's bravery for generations to come.

**Omake End**

**That's all at the moment we will write more another time.**


	2. Dropping in

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of Pokemon Orange. Last time we recapped Naruto's death and revival by Kami. Now he is being sent to the pokemon world. Oh and I make the chapter length whatever I want I'm the one who is writing this, he reasons they are short because I don't have All the time in the word to write. Oh and before I forget, while this is categorized to have manga characters will have both manga and anime characters. What will the region Naruto goes to be? Find out now in this chapter now … I mean after the disclaimer. Do I need to write that every chapter? But before that the friend of mine who is helping me with this decided to write his own version too his name is darkflash22**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or pokemon, I wish I did though, oh well. Let's start now!

Naruto climbed out of the crater in the ground. His trademark orange jumpsuit in tatters and covered in dirt.

"Really Kami, really!?" Naruto said aloud. He could have sworn he heard a faint giggling. If you're wondering how this happened. It's a funny story really!

(Flashback no jutsu)

Naruto appeared in a flash of light, his eyes adjusting and saw a large landscape. He promptly looked down towards the 'ground' he was standing on. It took him a second to realize he was several hundred feet in the air.

"oh … son of a biiiiiaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto barely managed to say out before gravity kicked in and he began free falling towards the ground.

"This is not how I die, it's only the second chapter what the hell writer-san help meeeeeee!" Naruto screamed as he reached terminal velocity

Oh fine Naruto, ahem, and as Naruto was free falling he remembered one jutsu that might save his life. He ran through a flurry of hand seals

"Futon: Daitoppa!*" he said holding his palm downwards and a great gust of wind flew from his hand slowing his descent drastically. But it was not enough and he crash in a decently large explosion creating the crater he climbed out of.

(flashback no jutsu Kai!)

Naruto futilely tried to brush off the dirt from his arms and legs. That's when he noticed for some reason his clothes were longer and a bit oversized. Why would this be?

'because I made you younger Naruto-kun' Naruto heard in side his head.

'What the … kami is that you? Seriously what the hell was up with putting me so high up!? … wait did you say younger?' he mentally yelled.

'Oh nothing just pranking the prankster that's all. The age change is to help you fit in better, I made you ten years old the appropriate age for young trainers'

'Can I at least get resized clothes please?' Naruto begged. He heard fingers snapping and his clothes morphed into his trademark orange 'kill me' jumpsuit that he worn during his academy days.

'Now I should let you know that you are in viridian forest, you need to travel south and find a town named pallet. Once there your journey will truly begin, oh and check your pocket, there is a little surprise, good luck Naruto-kun' and with that Kami left his mind.

Naruto reached into his pocket and felt a small spherical object. He pulled in out to reveal a small red and white ball with a small button. When he pressed it, the ball expanded to several times its size.

'Huh, I believe this is a pokeball. I wonder what's inside' Naruto wondered.

'Just let me out of this ball already Naruto!" he heard in his head. Out of surprise he jumped and dropped the ball, it clicked and red energy appeared as it opened.

The red energy formed into a fox like creature with six tails.

"What the … Kurama is that you?" Naruto was shocked to see his friend in a cute form. He could barely keep in a laugh.

"If you laugh, so help me I will make your second life a living hell!" yelled Chibirama "The same goes for you too author-san!" ok, ok sheesh can't you take a joke. Kurama was fuming at the mockery he was receiving.

"Just so you know I was turned into a creature called a vulpix. Apparently this isn't even my final form" Kurama said.

"Oh ok then, start heading down south, anyways how does it feel to be out of the seal?" Naruto asked his friend.

"To feel senses I've long since forgotten, it feels good to be out of that damn seal, no offense Naruto" Kurama said, to which Naruto sweatdropped slightly.

The two were close to the entrance of the forest, they occasionally saw this pink mouse like creature, to which Kurama says tasted like chicken. Poor creature never saw him coming. There were also these various caterpillar like creatures, green ones and yellow ones with horns. Once they reached the exit and jumped down an ankle high ledge, they found the entrance to be blocked by an old man sleeping in the middle of the path. They was a girl that looked to be in her midteens trying to wake him up.

"Grandpa get up, your blocking the road" she attempted in vain to wake him up.

"Whats wrong with him" Naruto asked.

"Grandpa got drunk last night and now he is hungover in the middle of the path, blocking those who try to pass" the girl said while shaking her Grandpa.

"ok then let me try … ahem …. HEY OLD MAN GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP, WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE ARE YOU TRYING TO SET" Naruto screamed into the old man's ear, waking him up from his slumber.

"h-huh what the, why am I bin the middle of the road?" the old man said while clutching his head on pain.

"thank you for waking my Grandpa!"

"It's no problem" Naruto said before he continued onward to pallet town.

Naruto had hopped over two ledges before reaching the small town, there he asw two boys playing together. The small boy with a red cap was chasing the slightly older one

"Come on Ashy-boy, you got to try harder than that if you want to catch me, or are you going to cry to your older brother Red!?" the older one called this Ashy.

"My name is Ash, and besides, Gary, I got you now!" Ash yelled as he grabbed Gary and they both fell to the ground laughing.

Naruto decided that if he was ten years old he would act it for a little while, he ran up to the boys and said "Hello my name is Naruto can I play with you guys" Naruto asked.

The two boy looked at each other, smiled, then nodded enthusiastically. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**END**

**I decided to make Naruto ten so he can spend a few years in Kanto to get to know Ash, Gary, Green, and maybe Red. I still have not decided on any pairings yet I guess I will get to that when I get to that. I thought it would be funny to add the two parts with Naruto and Kurama breaking the fourth wall. I always liked that kind of stuff and have some jokes that would suit that. Anyways, I know it's just a little longer than the last chapter but I am getting there, I don't get a lot of time to write with school so I will keep them around this length, sorry. Anyways see you guys next time. oh and the part with the drunk old man is a reference to the Japanese version of pokemon red and green where the old man that needs his morning coffee is actually drunk and is in a hangover like state**


End file.
